jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Sasilia/Zycie to nie kłamstwo i baśń...życie to prawdziwa historia
Siemanko! To ja Sasilia! Niektórzy mogą mnie znać z opowiadania ,,Siostra". Oczywiście zamierzam poprzednie opko kontynuować. ;) Zapraszam na nie. Przez tą dłuuuugą przerwę w pisaniu zauważyłam jak bardzo mi tego brakowało. Teraz chcę wrócić nie tylko dla tamtego opka, ale też dla nowego.''' ''Mam nadzieję, że przyjmiecie mnie ciepło. O 23 będzie prolog do tego opka i ciąg dalszy rozdziału w ,,Siostrze'. Miłego wieczoru itp.' *' ~Sasilia''' Info: -Ogółem opko będzie prowadzone z perspektywy głównego bohatera oprócz prologu. -Czkawka i reszta jeźdźców wygląda jak w JWS2, ale mają 17 lat. -Stoick i Valka są na Berk. -Będzie taka trochę fantastyka, ale też nie za bardzo. -Dojdzie wiele nowych postaci I tyle! Zapraszam do czytania. :D Prolog Przez las biegnie kobieta z roczną córką i dwu miesięcznym synem. Ucieka ile sił w nogach przed wściekłymi wikingami. Młoda kobieta o białych włosach i o granatowych, jak nocne niebo nad jej głową, oczach ucieka przed wściekłymi wikingami, którzy posądzają ją o czary. Biegnie byle ochronić swoje dzieci. Nagle natrafia na urwisko i rzekę na dole. Wikingowie są coraz bliżej. Kobieta skacze prosto w objęcia wściekłej rzeki. Płynie z prądem kurczowo przyciskając do siebie swojego syna i córkę. Po całej nocy starać utrzymania dzieci na powierzchni wody, chwyta się wystającego konara i usadza na nim maluchy. Nagle podchodzi do niej troje wrogich sobie zwierząt. Zadziwiający kontrast pomiędzy tygrysem, smokiem, a wilkiem. Zwierzęta pomimo nienawiści do siebie wynikających z samej natury pragną pomóc kobiecie. Kobieta z ufnością do tych stworzeń przysuwa dzieci, owinięte w kocyk, w kierunku lądu. Zwierzęta ostrożnie biorą dzieci i spuszczają wzrok z młodej kobiety. Po chwili z zamiarem pomocy matce dzieci znowu kierują wzrok na konar lecz kobieta zniknęła. Popłynęła z prądem. Zwierzęta wzięły chłopca i dziewczynkę ze sobą. Cały las był pogrążony w zdziwieniu, nawet ptaki nie ćwierkały, gdyż widziały gatunki sobie wrogie w zupełnej zgodzie idące przez gęstwinę. Cała piątka napotkała stado wilków, tygrysów i smoków w tym samym czasie patrzących na nich wrogo. Zaczęły się kłótnie i spory o sojusz i rozejm. Po wielu bitwach i kłótniach gatunki postanowiły się pogodzić i żyć w pokoju. I tak dzięki małym nic nie znaczącym i osieroconym dzieciom zjednoczyły się wrogie gatunki, aby chronić dwoje wybrańców. Przeczytałeś/aś? Napisz komentarz ;D 1. -Natan oddaj!-krzyczałam na brata. -Bo co mi zrobisz?-odparł z wrednym uśmieszkiem machając moją górną częścią bielizny. -To ci zrobię!-krzyknęłam rzucając się na niego i go łaskocząc starając się przy tym zasłonić swoją niestety odsłoniętą klatkę piersiową. Po zaciętej walce mój wredny braciszek oddał to co moje i poszedł złowić ryby. No tak…zapomniałam się przedstawić! Ach…nazywam się Saba. Tak dziwne imię dla dziewczyny, no ale co ja mogę. Mam 17 lat. Stara jestem hue hue. Od pierwszego roku życia mieszkam w lesie ze zwierzętami. Głównie opiekują się mną wilki, tygrysy i smoki. Rodzinka full wypas nie ma co. Pewnie poznaliście już mojego młodszego braciszka, Natana. Diabeł wcielony. Nic tylko mu figle i psoty w głowie. Czasami się dziwię dlaczego mam za brata takiego człowieka o zrypaniu mózgowym. Chyba tylko po to, żeby go z kłopotów wyciągać. No cóż…nic niestety nie poradzę. O ironio. Ponoć rodziny się nie wybiera. Kiedy ja się ubierałam, mój mały, wredny, wścibski i głupi braciszek starał się złowić rybę. Przy czym słowo ,,starał się’’ jest tu słowem kluczowym. Gdy skończyłam się ubierać poszłam nad jeziorko pomóc Natanowi. Tak jak się spodziewałam, leżał cały mokry na brzegu z kijem do łapania ryb. Zdegustowana tym widokiem powiedziała. -Thorze! Czemu muszę mieć takiego lenia za brata! -Zamknij się i mi pomóż!-krzyczał poirytowany. -Hmmm…niech pomyślę….nie. Nie pomogę ci. To będzie kara za mój stanik.-odpowiedziałam z baaardzo szerokim i wrednym uśmieszkiem. Zadowolona usiadłam na pobliskim głazie i patrzyłam na poczynania tej łamagi. Piękny widok, mówię wam. Bez przerwy się wywracał, albo był ciągnięty przez rybę. To są takie bardzo silne ryby. Aris mówi, że podobno na to jeziorko ktoś rzucił zaklęcie. Wierzę tylko częściowo w tą historyjkę. W końcu wszystko jest możliwe. Poza tym ja też w jakiś sposób jestem zaklęta. No, bo w sumie kto normalny umie rozmawiać ze zwierzętami, a jeszcze jakby tego było mało potrafi się w nie zmieniać. Tak, można mnie teraz uważać za dziwaczkę, ale to prawda. Podobno moją mamę we śnie odwiedził sam Odyn i powiedział, że ja i Natan będziemy przeklęci. Pewnie się zastanawiacie skąd to wiem, no a stąd, że zmieniłam się w zmiennoskrzydłego i niezauważona wkradłam się do ,,mojego’’ domu. Zabrałam stamtąd wszystkie notatniki i szkicowniki. Nawet moje maskotki. Z tych notatników dowiedziałam się o tym całym śnie i w ogóle. No, ale wracając do Natana. Ta sierota nie potrafi nawet małej rybki złapać. Widać, że to ja odziedziczyłam tutaj rozum i urodę. Chociaż jakby tak spojrzeć z innej perspektywy to mój brat jest niczego sobie. Chudy, umięśniony chłopak z kruczoczarnymi włosami i tymi swoimi wielkimi, pomarańczowymi oczami. Nie jedna chciałaby go mieć. Kiedyś jak się zjawiliśmy na wyspie Siedmiu Gór, aby skołować sobie jakieś ubrania, to jedna dziewczyna bez przerwy chciała go przytulać i całować. Biedaczek ciągle musiał się przed nią chować. Oczywiście ja się kładłam na ziemi ze śmiechu, kiedy ten uciekał w samych bokserkach przez cała wioskę. No niestety, dziewczyna się tak zakochała, ze jak chciała go złapać to niestety chwyciła za spodnie, które się całe podarły. Cyrk był niezły. No, ale po otrzymaniu ubrań musieliśmy wypływać. Dziewczyna była tak zrozpaczona, że serio pocałowała mojego brata w usta. W pewnym momencie myślałam, że ona go zassie. Niestety tego nie zrobiła. Tak to przynajmniej miałabym tego karakana z głowy. Wracając, kiedy po raz dziesiąty nie złapał ryby musiałam wkroczyć. Z udawanym współczuciem i szczerym śmiechem powiedziałam. -Och, drogi braciszku, nie mogę patrzeć na twoje bezowocne wysiłki. Czy zgodzisz się przyjąć moją pomoc? -Ha ha ha…Śmiej się, śmiej. Zobaczymy kto dzisiaj pójdzie upolować całemu stadu obiad.-powiedział z chytrym uśmieszkiem. -Dla mnie to frajda. Czyżbyś zapomniał? Te polowania dają mi szansę nie patrzenia na twoją krzywą gębę.-odparłam wystawiając język. Natan nie wiedział jak odpowiedzieć. Nigdy nie był dobry w rzucaniu ciętych ripost. Co tu się dziwić, jak on nawet nie potrafi strzelać z łuku mimo moich wielu lekcji. No błagam! To nic trudnego. Nakładasz strzałę na cięciwę, badasz swój cel, nabierasz powietrza i razem ze strzałą je wypuszczasz. Żadna filozofia. No, ale przecież takiemu matołowi to nie przetłumaczysz. Zabrałam bratu kij i weszłam do jeziorka po kolana. Dobrze, że miałam spódniczkę. Cały czas stałam nieruchomo wpatrzona w wodę. Po chwili bardzo szybko i bez zastanowienia wbiłam kij w cztery ryby. Mówiłam, że jestem w tym dobra. Spojrzałam na brata z wyższością. On tylko siedział na brzegu obrażony z przymrużonymi oczami. No nic nie poradzę, ze jestem lepsza. Po Godzinie upolowałam pięć wielkich koszy. Wzięliśmy je z bratem i zanieśliśmy do Orlej Zatoki, gdzie całe nasze stado zawsze śpi i odpoczywa. Swoją droga piękne miejsce. Jest tam wielkie jezioro gdzie żyją niektóre wodne smoki. Jest tam taka kamienna ściana na których półach skalnych wygrzewają się poszczególne grupki zwierząt. Wokoło mnóstwo pięknych i niezwykłych kwiatów. Mamy tez tam wodospad. Często urządzamy sobie na nim zawody z innymi mieszkańcami zatoczki. Kiedy doszliśmy na miejsce usiedliśmy na trawie i rozdawaliśmy każdemu po dwie ryby. Mało wiem, ale dzisiaj byliśmy tylko ja i Natan. Zazwyczaj idzie jeszcze z nami Tadora, smok z gatunku Księżycowa Furia, Wilczyca o imieniu Yuka i złoty tygrys o imieniu Delgado. Dzisiaj niestety nie mogli, bo Delgado złamał łapę, Yuka musiała pilnować rodzeństwa, a Tadora poleciała na wyprawę. To są oczywiście moi przyjaciele. Przyjaciele Natana czyli smok z gatunku Słoneczna Furia o imieniu Berus, biały tygrys o imieniu Ellie i wilk o imieniu Falco oni niestety dzisiaj musieli pomagać przy opatrywaniu rannych smoków, które ratujemy. Tadora poleciała właśnie, aby znajdywać smoki w potrzebie i przyprowadzać je tutaj. Boję się o nią. Często smoki, które wyleciały na taką wyprawę, albo wracają ciężko ranne, albo w ogóle nie wracają. Kiedy rozdaliśmy wszystkim jedzenie poszliśmy do naszych,, rodziców’’. Nasza ,,mama’’ to smoczyca z gatunku Nocna Furia o imieniu Midea, a ,,tata’’ to basior o imieniu Wanellus. Tygrys Buteo to taki nasz starszy brat. Jesteśmy można by rzec taką wielką rodziną, bo wszyscy w naszym wielogatunkowym stadzie to są nasi bracia, siostry, ciocie, wujkowie itp. Wracając, poszliśmy do rodziców. Kiedy mama nas zauważyła uśmiechnęła się po smoczemu. Tata pewnie zarządzał naszym punktem leczniczym. Jest wręcz specjalistą od ziół. Moja mama widząc moje zamyślenie powiedziała. '-O czym tak myślisz?' -Gdzie jest tata?-zapytałam z uśmiechem. '-Poszedł przeszukać tą łódź co się dwa dni temu rozbiła na wschodniej plaży.'-zakomunikowała, a po chwili dodała-'Widzę, że się martwisz. Co się dzieje?'-podeszła do mnie i otuliła mnie skrzydłem. -Martwię się o Tadore. Jest dla mnie jak siostra, taka prawdziwa. Rzadko kiedy młode smoki wracają z wypraw całe i zdrowe.-powiedziałam wtulając się w mamę. -'Nie martw się. Znam Tadore i wiem, że da sobie rade. Fakt ma tylko 17 lat, ale wierzę w nią i ty tez powinnaś.-'''powiedziała uśmiechnięta -Wiem-odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Po 30 minutach przytulania się poszłam w swoje ulubione miejsce, czyli do wielkiego dębu, w którego koronie był rozciągnięty mały materiał(czytaj hamak). Szybko wspięłam się i ułożyłam wygodnie w materiale. Po chwili zasnęłam w promieniach słońca przebijającego się przez liście. 'Wow! Nie wiedziała, że umiem napisać taki długi rozdział (czytaj 2,5 strony w wordzie). Cieszę się, że komuś się podobało moje nowe opko. ;D Możliwe, że jeszcze dzisiaj napisze nexta. :D' 'Przeczytałeś/aś? Napisz komentarz ;D' Zapraszam też na mojego drugiego boga :) http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Sasilia/Siostra 2. Coś zaczęło mnie szturchać. Starałam się to ignorować, ale ten ktoś lub coś był bardzo natrętny. Zaczęłam mówić, żeby mi dał spokój. Niestety osoba nie dawała za wygraną. Wreszcie się wkurzyłam i krzyknęłam na tą osobę. -Daj mi spokój! -Ciszej. Przepraszam, że cię budzę, ale jacyś wikingowie na smokach są na plaży.-szepnął Natan. -Co?! Gdzie tata?-szepnęłam przestraszona. -Poszedł ich wypędzić.-odparł ze smutkiem. -O matko!-krzyknęłam i pobiegłam w kierunku wschodniej plaży. -Czekaj pójdę z tobą!-krzyknął mój brat i złapał mnie za rękę. -Zostań.-powiedziałam i wyrywając się pobiegłam dalej. Biegłam tak 10 minut, aż zobaczyłam kawałek morza między drzewami. Przyspieszyłam i zmieniłam się w Księżycową Furię. Kiedy wbiegłam na plażę zobaczyłam mojego ojca przygniatanego do ziemi przez Nocną Furię. Wściekła rzuciłam się na obcego, przy czym dając ojcu szansę ucieczki. Ta Nocna Furia była bardzo silna i większa ode mnie. Niestety kiedy jestem wkurzona nigdy nie używam rozumu. Smok chcąc mnie trzymać na dystans przeorał mój pysk swoimi szponami. Na szczęście nic poważnego mi nie zrobił. No chyba, że się liczy wielka szrama biegnąca przez oko. Cud, że oka mi nie wydłubał. No, ale wracając. Nie powiem, byłam wściekła. Ugryzłam smoka w łapę tak, że było słychać chrupanie kości. Biedaczek, jęknął z bólu. No, ale Nocna Furia nie próżnowała, bo przewróciła mnie na prawy bok i ugryzła mnie w kark. Uznałam, że skoro tak chce pogrywać to dobrze. Swoim pyskiem, umazanym całym w smoczej krwi, wgryzłam się w jego ogon, który się akurat napatoczył. Samiec zawył z bólu. Stwierdziłam, że wystarczy tej dziecinnej bijatyki i zmieniłam się w człowieka. Podeszłam do taty, który kulał na jedną łapę i miał wielką, ale na szczęście nie głęboką, ranę na lewym boku. Ostrożnie dotknęłam jego łapy, a on zawył rozpaczliwie, więc zapytałam. -Jak się czujesz? '-Bywało gorzej.-'odparł i uśmiechnął się- A ty?-dodał patrząc na ranę przy oku. -Świetnie, co prawda ledwo widzę na prawe oko, bo krew mi zasłania kawałek świata, ale jest dobrze.-odparłam i wybuchnęliśmy z tatą śmiechem. W tej właśnie chwili przybiegł Buteo z Natanem i mamą. Patrzyli na nas jak na wariatów, już nie mówiąc o tamtych wikingach. Wyglądali prześmiesznie., komicznie wręcz. No, ale cóż. Nie co dzień spotyka się smoka, który się zmienia w dziewczynę hehe. Oczywiście ta piękna chwila śmiania się i patrzenia na tych baranów, musiała się niestety skończyć. Mama wściekła powiedziała. '-Co to ma być?! Wanellus, co ja mówiłam o nakłanianiu Saby do bójek!-'zamruczała gniewnie, a po chwili dodała- '''I co wam się stało?!' '-Małe nieporozumienie.-'''odparł szybko tato. '-My sobie tutaj przylecieliśmy razem z jeźdźcami, aby zbadać wyspę, a ten kudłacz się na nas rzucił.-'powiedziała Nocna Furia wskazując łbem na tatę. -Kudłacz?! Jeszcze raz go tak nazwij, a pożałujesz popaprańcu jeden!-krzyknęłam wściekła i gotowa do skoku. '-Spokój!!!-'zaryczał Buteo.- '''Chodźcie zabierzemy was do naszej lecznicy.-'''tu zwrócił się do pana Wymoczka.- '''A z tobą sobie sam porozmawiam.-'''powiedział do mnie gniewnie. Nie mówiąc nic poszliśmy wszyscy w kierunku Orlej Zatoczki. No to czeka mnie kara- pomyślałam. Dalej szłam z pustką w głowie. 'Przeczytałeś/aś? Napisz komentarz :D' 3. Kiedy wkraczaliśmy do zatoki wszyscy stali w gotowości do ataku. No tak, przecież szło z nami jeszcze pięć obcych smoków i szóstka ludzi. Widziałam w oczach niektórych chęć zemsty na tych wikingach. Może nie wiecie, ale mieszkańcy zatoki żywią nienawiść do ludzi. Głównie przez to, że myśliwi wciąż polują na zwierzęta w naszym lesie. Powodem też jestem ja i mój brat, a raczej to co zrobili nam ludzie. Zwierzęta nie rozumieją, jak można chcieć zabić swoich pobratymców ze stada. Ja też nie rozumiem, no ale ja nigdy nie rozumiałam ludzi. Choć sama jestem jedną z nich. Wracając, Natan idący obok mnie szturchnął mnie lekko w bok i uśmiechnął się pocieszająco. Próbowałam odwzajemnić gest, ale wyszedł mi tylko krzywy grymas. W sumie nie dziwię się, skoro i tak większość widziałam w czerwonych barwach. Gdy doszliśmy do lecznicy, ja zostałam zabrana przez Cortinę, tygrysicę o zwykłym umaszczeniu, do jej sektora. Natomiast tata i pan Wymoczek poszli do dwóch innych sektorów. Swoją drogą lecznica też była pięknym miejscem. Na samym środku jaskini było wielkie lazurowe jezioro, w którym oczyszczano rany. Nad jeziorem był wielki wylot przez ,który do lecznicy wpadało trochę promieni naszego kolegi, słoneczka. W niektórych miejscach były kryształy, które odbijając światło tworzyły świetny klimat. Czasami można było się poczuć tam jakby zorza ogarnęła całą jaskinię. Mówię wam, piękny widok. W czasie kiedy szłyśmy do sektora Cortiny, Buteo, który poszedł z nami, szeptał coś bez przerwy do jej ucha spoglądając na mnie od czasu do czasu złym wzrokiem typu ,, Niech cię tylko dorwę, a wydłubię ci oczy i wsadzę do gardła, abyś patrzyła jak ci wypruwam wnętrzności’’. Taaa…coś przeczuwała, że nie będzie to miła pogawędka przy herbatce. No, ale musiałam się z tym zmierzyć. Po dojściu do sektora, Buteo skierował się z powrotem do wylotu jaskini, gdzie czekali wikingowie i ich smoki. Kiedy zostałam sama z Cortiną, ta zasypała mnie gradem pytań. '- Co się stało? Czemu Buteo jest taki wściekły? Co to byli za ludzie przy wejściu do jaskini?' -Spokojnie, może nie wszystko na raz.-powiedziałam uśmiechając się.- Poszłam pomóc tacie przepędzić intruzów, a że wynikła z tego mała walka to już nie moja wina-dodałam wzruszając ramionami. '- Buteo mówi, że to ty wszczęłaś bójkę.-'powiedziała patrząc na mnie znaczącym wzrokiem. -Ja?! To tamten Wymoczek przyszpilił tatę do ziemi i chciał strzelić w niego plazmą!-krzyknęła tak głośno, że zaszczyciło mnie wiele ciekawskich spojrzeń. '-Ciszej, rozumiem.-'powiedziała Cortina, a po chwili dodała.- '''Paskudną masz tę ranę na karku.' -Wiem.-odparłam- Buteo mówił coś jeszcze?-zapytałam ze zmęczonym wzrokiem. '-Mówił, że masz przechlapane i kara będzie sroga.-'''odparła zaczynając oczyszczać mi kark. Resztę czasu w lecznicy spędziłam w ciszy. Od czasu do czasu Cortina pytała się mnie czy coś mnie boli. Cały czas bałam się rozmowy z Buteo. Co prawda zawsze takie rozmowy kończyły się śmiechem i nigdy jakoś się ,,mój brat’’ o moje wybryki nie gniewał, tylko że teraz to nie był byle wybryk. To była walka, która mogła się gorzej skończyć. Kiedy tygrysica skończyła mnie opatrywać udałam się na Niedźwiedzią Skałę. Tam zawsze przesiadywał Buteo, gdy miał ze mną porozmawiać. Nie powiem, wchodząc na górę nogi mi się telepały jak u młodego jelonka. Bałam się i to bardzo, choć nie wiedziałam czego. Stawiając swoje nogi na samum szczycie zobaczyłam go w blasku zachodzącego słońca patrzącego w dal. Jego oczy wyrażały, tylko głębokie zamyślenie. Chcąc odwrócić się na pięcie i odejść usłyszałam. '-Wiesz dobrze, że to co zrobiłaś było nieodpowiedzialne.-'nie spojrzała na mnie. -Nieodpowiedzialne?! Miałam pozwolić tacie zginąć?! Żarty sobie robisz!-krzyczałam czując jak wypełnia mnie zwierzęca furia.-Ten palant chciał zabić jednego z nas, a ty mi mówisz, że stanięcie w jego obronie było niewłaściwe?!-zakończyłam czując jak moje ślady na plecach świecą się na granatowo. '-Mogło to się źle dla ciebie skończyć, a dobrze wiesz, ze tego bym nie przeżył.-'odparł podchodząc do mnie i patrząc mi prosto w oczy, a raczej w jedno, bo drugie było zabandażowane. -Wiem, ale nie jestem już dzieckiem i dam sobie radę.-rzekłam uśmiechając się. -'''Dla mnie zawsze będziesz tą małą dziewczynką z przed szesnastu lat.-'''powiedział i przyciągnął mnie swoją silną łapą do siebie. -Zawsze będę twoją małą siostrzyczką, ale nie traktuj mnie jak małego kociaka.-zaśmiałam się w jego sierść. '-Dobrze, mój ty kociaku!-'także się zaśmiał i polizał mnie w policzek. Resztę wieczoru spędziliśmy na opowiadaniu sobie śmiesznych historii. Wspaniale się bawiliśmy. Późnym wieczorem wróciliśmy do zatoki. Tam musiałam przeprosić pana Wymoczka, to znaczy Szczerbatka, bo tak miał na imię. Ciężko mi przeszło przez gardło, ale jakoś dałam radę. Po wielkiej kolacji wszyscy usnęli oprócz mnie. Gdy byłam pewna, że wszyscy smacznie chrapią poszłam na polanę, gdzie musiałam załatwić pewną sprawę, od której zależał los tych których kocham. 'Przepraszam, że next tak późno, ale mam dużo roboty w domu. Dzięki wam za te 21 komentarzy! Nie wiedziałam, że to opko tak wam się spodoba. Postaram się napisać następny rozdział jak najszybciej. ;)' 'Przeczytałeś/aś ? Napisz komentarz. ;D' 'Bardzo was przepraszam, że nie ma nexta od kilku dni, ale po prostu nie miałam czasu go napisać. Nawet jak próbowałam go napisać to brakowało mi we(ł)ny, ale spokojnie dzisiaj go będę pisać dopóki go nie skończę. :) Może dzisiaj wstawię, albo jutro rano. ;D' 4. Szłam cicho w świetle księżyca. Podążałam w kierunku Mysiej Polany. Tam miałam się spotkać z odwiecznym wrogiem mojego stada. Z Gregiem, białym tygrysem. Niby nic specjalnego, ale on wciąż poluje na naszej ziemi i od czasu do czasu zabija młode zwierzęta. Idąc zmieniłam się w wilka. Kiedy doszłam do polany, on już tam był. Patrzył na mnie z chciwością w oczach i wrednym uśmieszkiem. Ja starałam się nie okazywać strachu, co wychodziło mi znakomicie. Wyszłam z cienia drzew, aby spojrzeć temu łajdakowi w oczy. Niestety patrzeć mogłam tylko jednym okiem. Po chwili ciszy, Greg powiedział. '-Myślałem, że będziesz w lepszej formie do walki.-'zaśmiał się mierząc mnie wzrokiem z góry na dół. '-To, że mam kilka bandaży nie oznacza, że nie mam siły do walki.-'warknęłam i stanęłam gotowa do ataku. '-No to dawaj maleńka!'-ryknął Już mieliśmy na siebie skoczyć, ale usłyszeliśmy trzaśnięcie gałązki i ciche, dla zwykłego człowieka niesłyszalne, przekleństwo. Równocześnie odwróciliśmy się stronę dźwięku. Po chwili z krzaków wyszedł zielonooki chłopak. Ten beznogi. Jak on miał? Szczerkawka? Purchawka? Nie pamiętam. W każdym razie wyszedł on. Spojrzałam na niego gniewnie, bo przecież wszyscy ci wikingowie mieli nie oddalać się od stada, dopóki ten Szczerkatek, czy jak mu tam, nie wyzdrowieje i nie wrócą do siebie. Chłopak zdezorientowany, zapytał. -Co tu się dzieje i dlaczego…-nie dokończył, bo przerwał mu ryk Grega. '-Miałaś być sama! Pożałujecie tego, oboje!-'rzucił się w stronę chłopaka. Nie zastanawiając się długo, powaliłam w locie przeciwnika. Fakt, nie perze padam za ludźmi, ale to nie znaczy, że lubię jak są niewinnie atakowani. Czym prędzej powaliłam Grega na ziemię i na moment zmieniłam się w człowieka, aby krzyknąć do chłopaka by uciekał. Niestety chwila przemiany wystarczyła, żeby mnie rozproszyć i dać szansę Gregowi. Tygrys odrzucił mnie swoimi tylnymi łapami tak mocno, że uderzyłam w drzewo po drugiej stronie polany. Gdybym powiedziała, że nie bolało to bym haniebnie skłamała. Całe moje ciało przeszył ból tak silny, że cicho krzyknęłam. Rany z poprzedniej walki dawał się we znaki. Kiedy ja próbowała się pozbierać, mój przeciwnik niebezpiecznie zbliżał się do bruneta. Chłopak wyciągnął płonący miecz, ale niewiele mu to dało, bo jednym zamachnięciem łapy, drapieżnik wytrącił mu broń z ręki i przyszpilił go do ziemi. Brunet może i był umięśniony, ale nawet najsilniejszy wiking nie dałby rady z trzystukilowym agresorem uzbrojonym w ostre, jak sztylety, kły i pazury. Greg najpierw, żeby mnie rozwścieczyć przeorał pazurami chłopakowi ramię. Krzyk jaki wydobył się z gardła bruneta był niewyobrażalny, a było to niezbyt wielkie zranienie jak dla mnie. No fakt, ładnie to to nie wyglądało, ale bez przesady. Greg spojrzał w stronę drzewa, ale mnie już tam nie było. Tygrys poirytowany zaczął rozglądać się na boki. Niestety, a stałam za nim opanowana przez dzikość i zwierzęcy szał. Będąc nadal w ludzkiej postaci, złapałam przeciwnika za skórę na karku i nie wiem jakim cudem, z niezwykłą łatwością odrzuciłam go na sam koniec polany. Całe moje ciało pokrył świetlisty tatuaż. Były to zwykłe, powykrzywiane kreski i kilka wizerunków zwierząt. Wszystko świeciło się na granatowy kolor. To była moja moc dana przez samego Odyna. Tatuaż z każdą chwilą świecił się coraz jaśniej. Moje oczy zwęziły się w szparki tak jak u dzikiego smoka. Wściekła zmieniłam się w wielkiego wilka, który wysokością dorównywał rosłemu niedźwiedziowi. Pomimo sierści moja tatuaże świeciły pełnym blaskiem. Czułam jak każdy mój mięsień jest wypełniany przez zwierzęcą furię, ale umysł miałam cały czas jasny i otwarty. Nie był przepełniony furią. Powoli, krok po kroku, zbliżałam się do przestraszonego tygrysa. Wiedziałam, że moje spojrzenie było chłodniejsze niż najgorsza zamieć i mroczniejsze niż największa morska otchłań. Tak mi przynajmniej powiedział Natan. Kiedy byłam wystarczająco blisko Grega rzuciłam się na niego i wgryzłam mu się w kark. Tygrys w odpowiedzi przeorał mi klatkę piersiową swoimi pazurami tak, że było mi widać żebra. Krew lała się strumieniami z naszych początkowych ran. Oboje wiedzieliśmy, że to tylko rozgrzewka. Spojrzałam prosto w oczy przeciwnika i zobaczyłam w nich strach. Nie obchodziły mnie jego uczucia. Przez lata mordował z zimną krwią członków mojego stada i teraz musiał za to zapłacić. Zapatrzyłam się w jego oczy i nie zauważyłam jego łapy, która w następnej sekundzie powaliła mnie na ziemię przy okazji robiąc kilka małych zadrapań na policzku. Teraz to Greg był górą. Ciepła i lepka ciecz powoli skapywała z jego sierści na moją ranę na klatce piersiowej. Tygrys położył swoje silne i wielkie łapy na moim gardle i zaczął mnie dusić. Z każdą sekundą dłużej bez powietrza, opadałam z sił. Całe ciało przeszywał ogromny ból i już powoli się poddawałam. Nie miałam siły. W pewnej chwili poczułam mniejszy nacisk na krtań i zobaczyłam Grega patrzącego się gdzieś w dal. To była moja szansa. Odrzuciłam drapieżnika tylnymi łapami i jednym zwinnym ruchem podniosłam się z ziemi. Później wszystko działo się bardzo szybko. Jednym susem znalazłam się przy Gregu i zatopiłam swoje kły w jego krtani. Czułam tak bardzo słodki smak jego krwi. Słyszałam jego ryk jak przez mgłę. Trzymałam w pysku jego szyję dopóki jego ciało nie przestało się trząść w agonii. Kiedy puściłam jego gardło, opadł bezwładnie na miękką trawę. Mój umysł ział pustką. Nic innego nie czułam tylko metaliczny posmak na języku i ciepłą krew na pysku. Na samą myśl o tym zmieniłam się w człowieka i się uśmiechnęłam. Nie obchodziło mnie to, że jestem naga i gdzieś tam stoi jakiś przystojny brunet. Stałam tam tylko i patrzyłam się w gwiazdy. W pewnym momencie zamknęłam oczy i zawyłam do księżyca, który oświetlał moją zakrwawioną twarz. Pomimo potwornego bólu, który zalewał moje ciało, czułam się szczęśliwa, ponieważ nic już nie groziło mojemu stadu. Po chwili usłyszałam nawoływania i poczuła jak ktoś ciężko stąpa. Na polanę wbiegli Natan, Buteo, mama, tata i ten zielonooki brunet. Natan zobaczywszy mnie całą poranioną, podbiegł do mnie i otulił mnie kocem. Reszta przybyszów także podeszła. W pewnej chwili poczułam jak nogi się pode mną uginają. Upadłabym, gdyby mój brat mnie nie złapał. Ułożył mnie drżącymi dłońmi na trawie i wciąż do mnie mówił. Nie rozumiałam słów. Każdy wyraz był dla mnie obcy. Jedyne co mogłam, to widzieć jak mój brat płacze. Resztką sił podniosłam rękę i dotknęłam jego ciepłego i mokrego policzka. Uśmiechnęłam się pocieszająco, choć pewnie moje zęby całe we krwi na pewno nie pokrzepiały ducha. Gdy zobaczyłam, że mój brat chce coś powiedzieć, położyłam palec na jego drżących ustach i szepnęłam. -Nie płacz. Zawsze będę przy tobie i nigdy cię nie opuszczę mój kochany braciszku…- Jeszcze chwilę patrzyłam w jego oczy, a potem nastała ciemność. 'Wow! Dziękuję wam za 28 komentarzy! Cieszę się, że moje opko lubi chociaż tyle osób. Mam nadzieję, że będzie was przybywać. ;P Przepraszam, że nie było nexta, ale wełna mi się skończyła i musiałam iść do sklepu o nazwie ,,Wyobraźnia” po nową. Oto next. :P' 'Przeczytałeś/aś? Napisz komentarz. ;D' 5. Wszystko mnie bolało. Na początku myślałam, że jestem w Valhalli, ale potem coś mi zaczęło nie pasować. Czułam się jakbym została rozszarpana, a potem oblana kwasem zmiennoskrzydłych. Potworne uczucie, ale za to nieźle przywraca do rzeczywistości. Kiedy otworzyłam oczy zobaczyłam blask księżyca odbijający się od tafli jeziora w lecznicy. Miałam utrudnione ruchy przez bandaże. Po zaciętej walce z białym przeciwnikiem, udało mi się zobaczyć mojego śpiącego brata. Jego podkrążone oczy były bardzo widoczne w świetle ,,nocnego stróża’’. Na jego policzkach można było też dostrzec ślady łez. Uśmiechnęłam się z troską, bo to w końcu mój młodszy braciszek. Zebrałam się w sobie i spróbowałam wstać. Chciałam krzyczeć z bólu, ale ograniczyłam się do ledwo słyszalnego jęku. Mogąc już stanąć o własnych nogach w ślimaczym tempie podążyłam do wylotu jaskini. Wychodząc z mroku groty zostałam oślepiona światłem ,,nocnego towarzysza’’. Uśmiechnęłam się na samą myśl o locie z Tadorą wśród gwiazd. Niestety smoczycy tu nie było. Kiedy szłam dalej widziałam śpiące zwierzęta z mojego stada. Każde z nich było pogrążone w krainie snów. Poszłam na Niedźwiedzią Skałę. Cały czas czułam jakby ktoś za mną szedł, ale nie chciałam tego zdradzać. Stawiając kroki na szczycie uderzył mnie mocny powiem zimnego wiatru. Od razu się uśmiechnęłam, bo wyczułam słaby zapach Tadory. Była już niedaleko. Zmęczona trochę spacerem usiadłam po turecku i wpatrywałam się w księżyc. Wtem usłyszałam ledwo słyszalny jęk metalu. Moje podejrzenia się potwierdziły i nadal wpatrzona w horyzont zapytałam. -Nie śpisz? -Jakoś nie mogę, a ty?-odparł podchodząc i siadając obok mnie. -Chciałam popatrzeć na księżyc. Uwielbiam tu siedzieć sama w ciszy.-odparłam z uśmiechem. -Jak ty w ogóle masz na imię? Nigdy mi nie mówiłaś.-zapytał patrząc na mnie swoimi zielonymi oczami. -Nazywam się Saba.-odparła bez niepotrzebnych ceregieli. -Czemu mieszkasz w lesie? Nie lepiej byłoby mieszkać w wiosce? Wśród cywilizowanych ludzi?-zapytał z radością w głosie. -Co?! Jeszcze czego! Nigdy nie będę mieszkać wśród tych bezdusznych potworów, co to zamiast mózgu mają smocze odchody, zamiast serca kamień, a duszy nie posiadają tylko demoniczną żądzę mordu!-krzyczałam powoli opanowywana przez gniew. -Czemu tak nienawidzisz wikingów?-zapytał cicho, pewnie bojąc się, że wybuchnę. -Nie twoja sprawa.-warknęłam i już miałam wstać, ale powiedział. -Nie idź. Zostań, bo chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.-złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął w dół. -Co chcesz wiedzieć?-zapytałam znudzona. -Chciałbym poznać twoją historię. Uratowałaś mi w końcu życie i chciałbym cię lepiej poznać.-powiedział z uśmiechem. -Nie ciesz się, że ci tyłek uratowałam. Gdybym nie obiecała to byś ty i twoi przyjaciele dawno wąchali kwiatki od spodu.-odparłam z wrednym uśmiechem. -Co?-zapytał zdezorientowany. -Nie ważne.-zaśmiałam się-To dawaj te pytania, bo zaraz idę na spacer.-dodałam uśmiechając się. -Jakim cudem potrafisz się zmieniać w zwierzęta?-zapytał -To klątwa dana przez Odyna. Moja matka została zabita właśnie z tego powodu, bo umieliśmy coś co inni z naszego plemienia wzięli za czary. Nasza matka poświęciła życie, żeby nas ratować.-odparłam ściszając z każdym słowem głos i starając się nie płakać. -Przykro mi.-powiedział kładąc mi rękę na ramieniu. Wzdrygnęłam się od jego dotyku. Chłopak smutny zabrał rękę i popatrzył się na mnie przepraszającym wzrokiem. Uśmiechnęłam się nieśmiało i wyjaśniłam. -Spokojnie. Po prostu nie jestem przyzwyczajona do ludzkiego dotyku, a przynajmniej nikogo innego niż mojego brata. -Dobra. Jeśli to nie jest problem mam jeszcze jedno pytanie.-powiedział i popatrzył na mnie z nadzieją w oczach. -Nie ma problemu.-odparłam z uśmiechem. -Czemu wybrałaś życie wśród zwierząt?-zapytał z ciekawością wymalowaną na twarzy. -Szczerze? Boję się ludzi. Patrząc na samo ich zachowanie przechodzą mnie ciarki. Nie okazuję tego, bo zawsze wygrywa gniew lub opanowanie. Zazwyczaj to drugie.-odparłam bawiąc się liściem. -To czemu ze mną rozmawiasz?-zapytał zdziwiony. -Staram się być miła. Nawiasem mówiąc najchętniej teraz bym się na ciebie rzuciła i zabiła, ale przez daną obietnice to bym raczej uciekła.-zaśmiała się cicho.- Ty jak się nazywasz? Zawsze zapominam.-dodałam z uśmiechem. -Czkawka-powiedział i wyciągnął dłoń Popatrzyłam się na niego dziwnie. Nie wiedziałam o co mu chodzi. Popatrzył się na mnie dziwnie z uśmiechem i wziął moją rękę. Ustawił podobnie do swojej i uścisnął ją. Widziałam jak ludzie to robią, ale nigdy tego nie rozumiałam. Uśmiechnął się i popatrzył na mnie znacząco. Ja odwzajemnił uśmiech. Nagle usłyszałam kroki i jakiś zapach. Kobiecy zapach. Szybko puściłam rękę bruneta i odwróciłam wzrok. Chłopak popatrzył na mnie zdziwiony i chciał coś powiedzieć, ale usłyszeliśmy wołanie. -Czkawka! -Tu jestem! -odkrzyknął brunet. Po chwili naszym oczom ukazała się dziewczyna. Dokładniej niebieskooka blondynka. Jak się nie mylę dziewczyna Czkawki. Słodko razem wyglądali. Dziewczyna podeszła do chłopaka, dała mu busiaka w policzek i usiadła obok niego. Czkawka objął dziewczynę i powiedział. -Astrid, czemu nie śpisz? -Kiedy zauważyła, że cię nie ma wszczęłam poszukiwania.-odparła blondyna z uśmiechem. -Astrid poznaj Sabę. Saba, to jest moja dziewczyna Astrid.-powiedział chłopak wskazując to na nią to na mnie. -Cześć!-powiedziała dziewczyna miłym głosem i złapała mnie za rękę. Po raz kolejny tej nocy wzdrygnęłam się. Zabrałam rękę i odsunęłam się trochę. Astrid spojrzała się na mnie ze zdziwieniem i potem z pytającym wzrokiem na Czkawkę. Chłopak drapiąc się po głowie powiedział. -Saba jest bardzo nie ufna i boi się ludzkiego dotyku. -Czemu?-to pytanie skierowała do mnie. -Czkawka ci powie. Ja idę na spacer.-powiedziałam i nie czekając na odpowiedź poszłam do lasu. Tam spacerowałam i podziwiałam całą faunę i florę. Byłam dumna, ze mam taki dom. Chodziłam tak jeszcze z kilka godzin, dopóki nie zauważyła wschodu słońca. Czym prędzej pobiegłam do zatoki i ułożyłam się obok na szczęście jeszcze śpiącego Natana. Zamknęłam oczy i momentalnie zasnęłam. 'Przeczytałeś/aś? Napisz komentarz. ;D' 6. Obudziłam się przed południem. Nadal byłam w lecznicy. W jaskini było pusto. Nagle usłyszałam ryki i wycie członków stada. Czasami przebijał się krzyk jednej osoby, ale niestety nikł wśród tej kakofonii. Musiałam się dowiedzieć o co chodzi, więc spróbowałam wstać. Wszystko co prawda mnie bolało, ale dałam jakoś radę. Kiedy wstałam i zdołałam doczłapać do ściany, poszłam w stronę wylotu z jaskini. Doszłam do wyjścia, ale nadal pozostawałam w cieniu, żeby móc się wszystkiego dowiedzieć. Patrząc przed siebie widziałam całe stado wykrzykujące jakieś hasła typu ,,Księżniczka nie żyje!’’ albo ,,Nie ma matki, nie ma nas!’’. Dziwnie mi się tego słuchało, ale musiałam być cierpliwa. Nagle usłyszałam donośny ryk i na skale do przemówień ujrzałam Buteo. Jego mina wyrażała głębokie zirytowanie. Po chwili ciszy przemówił. -'''Co to ma znaczyć?! Zachowujecie się gorzej niż ludzie!-'''krzyknął, a po chwili kontynuował.- '''Po pierwsze: ona nie umarła tylko jest nieprzytomna, a po drugie…-'''nie dokończył, bo przerwał mu mały Gronkielek. -'''Tylko, że ona jest nieprzytomna od tygodnia.-'''powiedział smutny. -'''Ech….-'''westchnął i zeskoczył ze skały, a podchodząc do Gronkla mówił.-'''Wiem, że się martwicie, ale wszyscy z lecznicy starają się robić co w ich mocy, aby do nas wróciła. Musimy wierzyć, że będzie dobrze'.-przy ostatnim zdaniu głos mu się załamał. Buteo podszedł do Gronkla i przycisnął go swoją silną łapą do siebie. Mody smok bez oporów wtulił się w niego. Uśmiechnęłam się na sam widok. Nie czując już potrzeby ukrywania się, wyszłam z cienia i lekko chwiejnym krokiem ruszyłam w kierunku smoczka i tygrysa. Członkowie stada patrzyli na mnie ze zdziwieniem i radością w oczach. Każdemu patrzyłam w oczy i uśmiechałam się, a oni odpowiadali mi tym samym. Buteo i smok mnie nie zauważyli. Kiedy byłam wystarczająco blisko powiedziałam. -Po co się martwić skoro mi nic nie jest.-zaśmiałam się Buteo momentalnie się oderwał od malca i odwrócił w moją stronę. Jego pysk wyrażał wielkie zdziwienie, a jego mina była tak śmieszna, że pękałam ze śmiechu. Po dłuższej chwili tygrys rzucił się na mnie i zaczął mnie lizać. Śmiałam się jak opętana, a wszyscy razem ze mną. Ból był nie do wytrzymania, ale czego się nie robi by bliscy byli szczęśliwi. Nagle do zatoczki wbiegł zdenerwowany Natan. Miał całe zaczerwienione oczy i był blady. Widziałam też pod jego koszulką zarys żeber. Buteo widząc moją zmartwioną twarz podążył za moim wzrokiem, a kiedy zrozumiał na co się patrzę spuścił smutno głowę. Tygrys już miał coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu krzyk Natana. -Ona umiera, a wy się wygłupiacie! Jak możecie?! Obroniła was, a wy się bawicie w najlepsze! -'Stary uspokój się. Przecież nic się poważnego nie dzieje. Ktoś tylko nas rozśmieszył i tyle.'-powiedział młody Koszmar Ponocnik. -Mam się uspokoić? Moja siostra prawdopodobnie umiera, a ty mi każesz się uspokoić!-nagle z kieszeni spodni wyciągnął nóż, a jego ciało pokrył świetlisty, pomarańczowy tatuaż.-Zaraz ci pokażę jak się uspokajam.-warknął i rzucił się na smoka. Nie wiele myśląc pobiegłam w ich kierunku i powaliłam brata na ziemię. Ten chciał się wyrywać i dźgnąć mnie nożem, ale sprytnie omijałam ostrze. Przyszpiliłam go do ziemi i unieruchomiłam kolanami jego ręce. Wzięła jego twarz w dłonie i zmusiła, żeby na mnie spojrzał. Oczy miał jak spodki, a tatuaż powoli zaczął znikać. Uśmiechnęłam się na ten widok. Jego ciało powoli się rozluźniało. Kiedy nie był już spięty, zeszłam z niego i usiadłam naprzeciwko niego. Po chwili ciszy powiedziałam. -No i po co te nerwy były? Mi nic nie jest jak widzisz.-zaśmiałam się pod koniec. Natan nic się nie odzywając, rzucił się i mnie przytulił. Odwzajemniłam uścisk. Natan zaczął płakać i wtulił swoją twarz w mój brzuch. Ciągle mówiłam uspokajające słowa i gładziłam go po jego miękkich, czarnych włosach. Reszta stada parzyła na to z takim wzruszenie i czułością. Nie dziwię im się, bo na ogół się bez przerwy kłócimy, ale jak drugiemu coś grozi to potrafimy za sobą skoczyć w ogień. Wszyscy o tym wiedzieli, ale i tak emocje wygrały. Natan cały czas płakał i ani myślał mnie puścić. Wtem usłyszałam śmiech. Kiedy odwróciłam się w stronę odgłosu zobaczyłam śmiejących się wikingów, dziewczynę i chłopaka, którzy próbowali jakiemuś małemu tygryskowi podpalić ogon. Z trudem odczepiłam od siebie mojego brata i skoczyłam w powietrze zmieniając się w wielkiego wilka. Dobiegłam do tej dwójki i stanęłam przed nimi zasłaniając malca. Warknęłam na nich i pokazałam kły. Nagle znikąd pojawił się Czkawka i wystawił w moim kierunku rękę, która oznaczała stop. Kłapnęłam szczęką, aby wyglądało na to, że chcę go ugryźć. Chłopak cofnął rękę i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy, a nie było to trudne, bo moja głowa była na wysokości jego. Patrzyliśmy tak na siebie, dopóki brunet nie odwrócił wzroku. Z triumfem i złością w oczach podążyłam w kierunku przerażonej dwójki. Starałam się wyglądać groźnie i chyba mi to wychodziło, bo wszyscy tak jakby wstrzymali oddech. Para cofając się natrafiła plecami na drzewo. Przerażeni nie wiedzieli co robić i skulili się jak najbardziej mogli. Widząc to chuchnęłam im na twarze. Nie powiem, moja wilcza postać ma troszkę gorszy oddech niż moja ludzka. W ludzkiej nie śmierdzi mi z ust, ale wilcza postać to już co innego. Kiedy poczuli odór z wilczego pyska natychmiast krzyknęli. -Fuuuuuu! Wtem nadleciały orły i zarzuciły mi na grzbiet koc. Zmieniłam się w człowieka i opatuliłam się kocem, żeby przypadkiem wikingowie nie zobaczyli mojej nagości. Zaczęłam się śmiać, a wraz ze mną całe stado. Kiedy wszyscy się uspokoili, Czkawka powiedział. -Nigdy Cię nie zrozumiem.-pokręcił przecząco głową z uśmiechem. -Kto powiedział, że mnie trzeba rozumieć?-zaśmiałam się. -Saba!-usłyszałam krzyk swojego brata. -Coś się stało?-zapytałam kiedy do mnie podbiegł. -Orły przyleciały i przyniosły to.-podał mi małe zawiniątko.-Tylko proszę nie rozpaczaj. Wiem, ze za nim tęsknisz, ale…-nie dokończył, bo mu przerwałam. -Nie, on….nie…-mówiła ze łzami w oczach i załamującym się głosem.-Przecież on tak niedawno stąd odpływał…to nie może być prawda.-powiedziała płacząc. -Przykro mi.-powiedział Natan ze smutkiem w oczach i położył mi rękę na ramieniu. -Trudno, takie życie.-powiedziałam podciągając nosem i wycierając łzy.- Pójdę się przejść.-dodałam i poszłam w stronę lasu, Nikt mnie nie zatrzymywał. Szłam przed siebie, powolnym krokiem, nie zaważając na nic. Wciąż nie mogłam uwierzyć, że mój najlepszy przyjaciel Valerian nie żyje. W pewnym momencie potknęłam się i upadłam. Nie mając już siły wstać zwinęłam się w kłębek i zaczęłam płakać. Wtedy nie miałam nic innego do roboty. Po trzech godzinach płaczu i użalania się, zasnęłam. Oto next! Przepraszam, że musieliście tak długo czekać, ale miałam takie małe załamanie(nie, nie brak weny) i po prostu na nic nie miałam siły. Nawet na wstanie z łóżka. xD Teraz łapajcie nexta i mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Podziękujcie piosence Photograph, którą śpiewa Ed Sheeran. Ta piosenka dała mi siłę do pisania. Trzymajcie się ciepło i następny next już niedługo. ;) 7. Podczas snu przez moją świadomość przebił się miękki, męski głos i poczułam, czyjeś silne ręce. Przez sen zaczęłam cicho mówić, aby mnie tu zostawił. Ciągle mówiłam ,,Nie! Zostaw mnie tu. Nie chcę tam wracać!”. Niestety ten ktoś mnie nie słuchał, a ja po chwili znowu zapadłam w sen. Po jakimś czasie obudziłam się w zatoce. Kiedy moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się do mroku panującego w około, zdałam sobie sprawę, że coś mnie obejmuje. Odwróciłam głowę w prawo ujrzałam twarz mojego brata pogrążonego we śnie. Widząc jego senny uśmiech mi samej się na twarzy taki pojawiał. Nagle przypomniałam sobie, że nadal w ręce trzymam zawiniątko, które przyniosły orły. Ostrożnie, żeby nie obudzić Natana, wyciągnęłam dłoń z pod jego i odchyliłam zaciśnięte palce. Drugą dłonią rozwinęłam materiał i ujrzałam wisiorek z drewna w kształcie wyjącego wilka. Zrobiłam mu go na urodziny. Pewnie nie wiecie o kim ja mówię. Był to wisiorek mojego przyjaciela Valeriana. Dawno temu jego statek rozbił się na zachodniej plaży. Wtedy miałam może ze trzynaście lat. Był ranny i nieprzytomny, kiedy smoki przyniosły go do zatoki. Buteo zarządził, aby go zabrano do lecznicy i opatrzono. Ja nie za bardzo się z tym postanowieniem, ale z alfą się nie dyskutuje. Po jakimś tygodniu leczenia chłopak się obudził. Niestety, żadne ze zwierząt nie umiało mu wytłumaczyć jak się tu znalazł i co się z nim dzieje. Jedynie ja mogłam, bo Natan za bardzo się go bał. Faktem było, że Valerian miał niezłe mięśnie, a zwłaszcza brzucha. No po prostu cudo! Zawsze jak się do niego przytulałam to…yyy nie ważne. Wracając, po wielu rozmowach ze starszymi zwierzętami, zgodziłam się porozmawiać z nim. Kiedy weszłam do lecznicy najpierw na niego spojrzałam i oceniałam jego wygląd. Włosy miał koloru rudo-brązowego. Fryzura podobna do Czkawki. Oczy były chyba najlepsze w tym wszystkim. Jedno oko było zielone, a drugie żółte nawet wpadające w złoty. Rozpłynąć się można było pod jego spojrzeniem, no ale wracając. Na początku się bałam rozmowy i jak się później dowiedziałam to on też. Przyjemnie się nam rozmawiało, co był dziwne, bo praktycznie się nie znaliśmy. Można powiedzieć, że po tym zostaliśmy takimi baaardzo bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Dzięki niemu nawet mniej bałam się ludzi, ale niestety nic nie trwa wiecznie. Musiał odpłynąć. Cieszę się, ze spędziłam z nim przynajmniej te cztery lata. Zapatrzyłam się w przedmiot. Delikatnie gładziłam palcami każdą rysę i rzeźbienie. Kilka łez zmoczyło wisiorek przez co drewno troszkę z ciemniało. Zaczęłam cicho łkać. Na moje nieszczęście obudziłam Natana. Chłopak widząc, ze płaczę przycisnął mnie mocniej do siebie i szepnął. -Nie płacz. Wiem, że ci go brakuje, ale niestety on nie żyje. -Kto to zrobił?-szepnęłam dławiąc łzy. -Nie wiem. Orły mówiły tylko, że widziały rudego człowieka z mieczem stojącego nad martwym ciałem Valeriana.-odszepnął gładząc mnie po włosach. Słysząc to zaczęłam jeszcze bardziej płakać. To bolało bardziej niż moje wszystkie rany, które dawały wtedy o sobie znać. Nigdy nie rozumiałam, dlaczego ludzie na innych wyspach tak rozpaczają, kiedy ktoś znajomy im umiera, ale wtedy rozumiałam. To tak jakby ci wyrwali kawałek twojej historii, kawałek twojego serca. Świat stracił kolory, nic nie miało sensu. Wszystko było smutne i bezsensowne, ale musiałam się pozbierać. Dla stada i Natana. Szybko wytarłam zapłakane oczy fragmentem koca, którym nadal byłam opatulona i w sumie nie miałam nic poza nim. Uwolniłam się z objęć brata i weszłam do naszej jaskini, którą przydzielił na Buteo, gdybyśmy na przykład chcieli mieć ,,własny kąt’’. Nigdy w sumie tam nie spaliśmy, tylko trzymaliśmy tam ubrania i po to tam wtedy poszłam. Zrzuciłam z siebie koc i zaczęłam szukać jakiś moich ubrań. Po długim czasie poszukiwań znalazłam potrzebną mi bieliznę. Założyłam pierwszą warstwę i zaczęłam szukać reszty garderoby. Kiedy znalazłam jakieś luźne spodnie i starą, rozciągniętą koszulę Natana, wyszłam z groty. Szybko ubrałam znalezione ciuch i wróciłam do brata. Chłopak widząc mój ubiór uśmiechnął się i gestem zaprosił, abym się położyła. Odwzajemniłam krzywy uśmiech i ułożyłam się wygodnie obok niego. Natan objął mnie w pasie i dał buziaka w skroń. Jak na wrednego brata jest bardzo wylewny w uczuciach do mnie, co jest dziwne, bo większość ludzi uważa nas za parę. Fakt kocham mojego braciszka, ale bez przesady. Dzieci z nim nie chcę mieć. Uśmiechnęłam się na jego troskliwy gest. Po jakimś czasie oboje zasnęliśmy. Obudziłam się wyjątkowo wcześnie, bo nawet nie zaczęło wschodzi ć słońce. Ze snu wyrwał mnie potworny ból z rany na klatce piersiowej. Rana oka i karku też nie próżnowały. Z cichym jękiem szepnęłam. -Natan! Boli i to bardzo.-szturchnęłam chłopaka łokciem w brzuch. -Co? Co się dzieje?-zapytał chłopak półprzytomnie przecierając oczy. -Boli mnie wszystko. Pomóż!-szepnęłam głośniej zginając się w pół. -Chodź, idziemy do Cortiny.-szepnął i wziął mnie na ręce. Szybko pobiegł do lecznicy i położył mnie na futrach w sektorze Cortiny. Cały czas jęczałam z bólu. Chłopak zostawił mnie samą i poszedł po tygrysicę. Po chwili pojawili się w jaskini oboje. Natan musiał niestety wyjść na zewnątrz. Cortina popatrzyła na mnie zmartwionym wzrokiem i zaczęła mi ściągać bandaż z biustu. Kiedy uwolniła mnie z białego materiału od razu widząc moja ranę zmartwiła się jeszcze bardziej. Cały czas milczała i patrzyła na mnie ze współczuciem. Nie mogąc wytrzymać tej ciszy zapytałam. -O co chodzi? Coś nie tak? -'Saba…Wdało się zakażenie i to poważne. Nie będziesz mogła chodzić na polowania i musisz często smarować ranę.-'''powiedziała z troską w oczach. -Co?! To chyba jakiś żart! Przecież ja muszę chodzić na polowania! To jest da mnie jak oddychanie!-powiedziałam, a raczej krzyczałam, zrozpaczona. -'''Cicho! Wiem, że uwielbiasz polowania, ale to jedyne wyjście, aby twoje rany się zagoiły.' -Ech…No dobra.-westchnęłam zrezygnowana. Chwilę Cortina mnie jeszcze pobadała i podała mi zioła przeciwbólowe. Po wszystkim wróciłam do Natana. Tak jak podejrzewałam chłopak stał przed wejściem do jaskini. Kiedy tylko mnie zobaczył uśmiechnął się promiennie i poszliśmy do naszego miejsca, gdzie mieliśmy spać, czyli obok Buteo, Midey i Wanellusa. Bez przeszkód zasnęłam. Następnego dnia wstałam o świcie. Pierwsze co zrobiłam to poszłam się wykąpać. Wzięłam czyste ciuchy z groty i udałam się do jeziora, w którym zazwyczaj z Natanem się kapiemy. Tak, kąpiemy się razem. Jakoś przez wiele lat nam to nie przeszkadzało to teraz, jak już jesteśmy starsi i wiadomo to i owo się wykształciło to pomimo tego się nie wstydzimy siebie. Wręcz przeciwnie, uwielbiamy się wtedy ochlapywać za co nam się obrywa, bo spóźniamy się wtedy na śniadanie. No, ale cóż bywa. Będąc na miejscu zrzuciłam z siebie ciuchy, które miałam i weszłam do wody. Nie mogłam sobie oczywiście odmówić jakiś wygłupów, czyli skakania z drzew do wody i fikołków. Nagle poczułam, że ktoś mnie obserwuje. Jak najszybciej zanurzyłam się i popłynęłam do najbardziej zarośniętego miejsca. Będąc wśród gąszczu podążyłam do najbliższego drzewa. Wspięłam się na nie i już z pierwszej gałęzi mogłam dostrzec kolegów Czkawki. Byłam zła. Nagle trójka wikingów, czyli chudy blondyn, gruby blondyn i tęgi i obleśny czarnowłosy, wyszli z krzaków i podeszli do moich rzeczy. Kiedy zobaczyłam, że zabierają naszyjnik Valeriana, wściekłam się i zmieniłam w Nocną Furię. Podbiegłam do intruzów i wyrwałam im moje rzeczy z rąk, a potem poderwałam się do lotu i porwałam ich w szpony. Poleciałam do zatoki, gdzie wszyscy, oprócz maluchów, byli na nogach. Rzuciłam wikingów na ziemię z wysokości, może trzech metrów. I sama wylądowałam obok nich. Całe stado patrzyło się na mnie z zaskoczeniem. Podchodziłam powoli do wikingów kipiąc ze wściekłości. Już szykowała się do strzału plazmą, ale na linii strzału stanął Natan. Powstrzymałam pocisk w gardle i spojrzałam się gniewnie na brata. Za to ten odpowiadał mi wzrokiem ,,Oszalałaś?!’’. Nie owijając w bawełnę, warknęłam. -'Nie, nie oszalałam. Ta trójka podglądała mnie podczas kąpieli i…-'''nie dokończyłam, bo brat mi przerwał. -Że co?!-powiedział swoim basowym głosem jednocześnie zaciskając zęby i pięści. -'''To co słyszałeś.-'''odparłam mrucząc, ponieważ nadal byłam w smoczej postaci. -Ja im ***** dam, podglądanie mojej nagiej siostry.-warknął i odwrócił się do wikingów z niezbyt przyjaznym wyrazem twarzy. Natan zaczął, tak jak ja wcześniej, podchodzić do trójki chłopców. Jego ciało z każdym krokiem pokrywał świetlisty tatuaż. Kiedy był tuż przy ich skulonych sylwetkach przycisnął jednego z nich, tego obleśnego, gołą stopą do ziemi i nachylił się tak, aby ten mógł go słyszeć. Przez zaciśnięte zęby wysyczał. -Gdyby nie obietnica, którą złożyłem już dawno bylibyście martwi. Jeszcze raz dowiem się o czymś takim to nic mnie nie powstrzyma, abyście zginęli w męczarniach.-powiedział po czym krzykną.-Nikt nie będzie podglądał mojej siostry! Zrozumiano?! -Ttaaaaakkk…-wyjęczał ten gruby. Natan słysząc te słowa zabrał nogę z klatki piersiowej oblecha, ale za to zniżył się do poziomu chłopaka i zafundował mu pięknego prawego sierpowego prosto w nos. Miło mi się zrobiło, kiedy zobaczyłam jak lepka i ciemna ciecz cieknie z nosa poszkodowanego. Wiedziałam, ze to dopiero rozgrzewka. Następnie mój brat kopnął grubasa w brzuch i kolanem uderzył go w szczękę. Natomiast tego chudego najpierw pociągną za koszule do góry i wymierzył mu pięść w szczękę, a następnie upuścił go na ziemię i kopnął w czułe miejsce. Biedaczek zawył z bólu, no ale tak to jest jak się wkurzy mojego brata. Zazdrosny i tyle. Pamiętam co się stało jak jakiś chłopak na wyspie Revis pocałował mnie pomimo mojej woli i jeszcze się próbował do mnie dobierać. Nieszczęśnik do tej pory uczy się chodzić z protezą i nie słyszy. Jest też ślepy na lewe oko. Nic nie poradzę, że Natan jest taki opiekuńczy i każdy kto mnie dotknie dostaje, że tak powiem, po mordzie. No, ale wracając. Kiedy mój kochany braciszek skończył się rozprawiać z niegrzecznymi dziećmi, podszedł do mnie i pogładził mnie po smoczym pysku. Mruknęłam zadowolona i trąciłam go mordką. Nagle sobie o czymś przypominając, ominęłam Natana i podeszłam do oblecha. Chłopak przerażony zaczął się cofać. Jednym susem doskoczyłam do niego i popatrzyłam mu w oko, bo drugie nadal widziało tylko biel bandaża. Chłopak zrozumiał o co mi chodzi, bo wystawił rękę i rozchylił palce pokazując naszyjnik Valeriana. Wzięłam do pyska wisiorek i podeszłam do brata. Natan wziął ode mnie wisiorek i zawiesił mi go na szyi. Zadowolona uśmiechnęłam się po smoczemu na co chłopak zaczął się śmiać. Popchnęłam głową Natana tak, że się wywalił i zaczęłam go lizać. Śmiał się jak opętany i przez to tez się zaczęła smoczo śmiać. Nagle przyszedł Buteo z groźną miną i ryknął głośno. Oboje z Natanem spojrzeliśmy w jego kierunku i automatycznie stanęliśmy na baczność. Tygrys popatrzył na nas wściekle i zaryczał. -'''Co to ma być?! Obiecaliście mi, że nie zrobicie naszym gościom krzywdy!-'''wskazał pyskiem na troje wikingów zwijających się z bólu. -Wiesz, to był akurat dobry argument, żeby ich ukarać.-powiedział mój brat z poważną miną. -'''Tak?! Ciekaw jestem jaki jest ten wasz argument.-'''warknął alfa. -'''Buteo zabrali mi wisiorek. Jedyną pamiątkę po nim!'-zaryczałam -'To jeszcze nie powód, żeby ich pobić!-'''powiedział wściekle Buteo. Natan zarzucił mi na grzbiet koc po czym zmieniłam się w człowieka i owinęłam się tym kocem. Podeszłam bliżej do tygrysa i kucnęłam. Po chwili ciszy powiedziałam. -Buteo, oni widzieli to.-powiedziałam odwijając się z koca tak, aby tylko tygrys mógł zobaczyć moje gołe ciało po czym dodałam.-Puścił byś im to płazem? -'''Hmm…nie, ale też mnie nie dziwi, że chcieli sobie popatrzeć.-'''odparł i uśmiechną się po kociemu. -W sumie to ja też, bo trzeba przyznać. Siostra masz bardzo okazałe cy…-nie dokończył, bo został prze ze mnie powalony na ziemię. -Wspomnij coś jeszcze o moim biuście, a pożałujesz.-syknęła zirytowana. -Tak jest golasku!-zaśmiał się po czym dostał z całej siły otwartą dłonią w głowę. Całe stado było rozbawione całą ta sytuacją. Reszta dnia minęła dość spokojnie. Dostaliśmy wieści od patrolu, że widzieli nasze smoki wracające z wyprawy niedaleko tęczowych skał. To jakieś kilka godzin lotu od naszej wyspy. Wszyscy w dobrych nastrojach zjedli kolację i później siedzieliśmy przy ognisku i opowiadaliśmy sobie śmieszne historie. Nawet wikingowie. Za to ci trzej durnie przeprosili mnie za ten incydent, a Nata musiał przeprosić ich za ta małą bijatykę. Wszyscy się pogodzili i usnęliśmy w dobrych nastrojach. 'Oto next. Znowu przepraszam, że tak późno, ale czasu nie miałam, bo mój pies choruje i trzeba z nim do weterynarza jeździć codziennie. Obiecuję, że następny rozdział pojawi się na pewno w czwartek. I proszę piszcie komentarze, bo to naprawdę motywuje. Bye! ;)' ''Przeczytałeś/aś? Napisz komentarz ;D'' 8. Ogromniasty dedyk dla Biała Tygrysica 104 za ostatnie komentarze.  Dzięki wielkie! Wstałam tak jak zawsze o świcie. Słońce zawstydzone wznosiło się ponad horyzont. Uważając, aby nie obudzić Natana i reszty mieszkańców zatoki, wyszłam i nabrałam powietrza do płuc. Moje ulubione poranne powietrze zaczęło łaskotać moje nozdrza na co zaczęłam się cicho śmiać. Tego dnia miałam akurat chęć na wspinaczkę po górach. Kiedy doszłam do ich podnóży, to zaczęłam się wspinać. Nasze skalne szczyty były bardzo niebezpieczne i trudne do zdobycia. Żaden wiking nie zdołał nawet dojść do połowy, ale ja to nie zwykły, spasiony wiking. Zmieniłam się w panterę śnieżną i zaczęłam skakać z jednej skały na drugą, dzięki czemu byłam coraz bliżej szczytu. Gdy moje łapy dotknęły szczytu zaryczałam radośnie. Usiadłam na czubku góry i oglądałam wszystko to co mnie wtedy otaczało. Nagle usłyszałam krzyki wikingów z wioski, które dochodziły z okolic Niedźwiedziej skały. Zaniepokoiłam się, ponieważ wioska wikingów znajduje się po drugie stronie wyspy, a nigdy tutaj nie polowali. Skoczyłam ze szczytu góry w przepaść i w locie zmieniłam się w orła. Czym prędzej podleciałam do wikingów i usiadłam na pobliskim drzewie. Z gałęzi dokładnie widziałam Sowią polanę, na której znajdowali się ludzie. Było ich dziesięciu i każdy z nich miał ze sobą dwa miecze, topór i młot. Wytężyłam bardziej słuch, aby usłyszeć co mówią. -Trzeba zabić tych dwoje! Ich matka była czarownicą, a te szczeniaki są jeszcze gorsze. To Demony!-mówił jeden z nich w skórze niedźwiedzia. Pewnie przywódca-pomyślałam. Zeskoczyłam z drzewa i zmieniłam się w ocelota. Bezszelestnie pobiegłam do krzaków, które najbliżej znajdowały się wikingów. -To co robimy wodzu?-zapytał rudzielec z dwuręcznym mieczem w dłoni. -Jak to co? Atakujemy, jutro o świcie. Dziś wieczorem będziemy niedaleko zatoki, gdzie padalce odpoczywają.-zakomunikował wódz, głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. -Tak jest!-powiedzieli wszyscy chórem. Słuchałam tego wszystkiego z gniewem i to nie dlatego, że nazwali mnie padalcem. Chcieli zrobić mojemu braciszkowi krzywdę, a ja na to nie mogłam pozwolić. Szybko ile sił w łapach, pobiegłam do zatoki. Na szczęście wstał tylko Buteo. Podbiegłam do alfy stada i poprosiłam o rozmowę na osobności. Tygrys zgodził się i poszedł ze mną w kierunku Smoczego szczytu. Znajdował on się tuż przy zatoce. Buteo w czasie drogi zniecierpliwiony zapytał. '-O co chodzi? Czemu chciała ze mną rozmawiać na osobności?' '-Wikingowie zmierzają w kierunku zatoki. Chcą zabić mnie i Natana. Możliwe, że będą chcieli zabić i was.'-odparłam bezbarwnym głosem patrząc cały czas przed siebie, na cel wędrówki. '-To niemożliwe. Oni nie wiedzą nawet gdzie jest Niedźwiedzia Skała.-'''zaśmiał się patrząc na mnie rozbawionym wzrokiem. '-Jednak wiedza, bo widziałam ich na mysiej polanie. Mówili, że jutro o świcie będą w zatoce. Muszę coś zrobić.-'ostatnie zdanie wyszeptałam tak, aby Buteo nie usłyszał, ale jego koci słuch nigdy nie zawodzi. '-Nie ty, tylko my. Jesteśmy rodziną, a rodzina trzyma się razem.-'powiedział kładąc swoją łapę na mojej po czym dodał.-'''Będziemy bronić naszej ziemi bez względu na wszystko.-'''trącił swoim nosem mój. '-Co ja bym bez Ciebie zrobiła.-'powiedziałam i wtuliłam się w jego klatkę piersiową. Staliśmy tam tak jeszcze trochę, dopóki nie stwierdziliśmy, aby wrócić do zatoki i wszystkich powiadomić o zagrożeniu. Kiedy każdy dowiedział się o całej sprawie ustaliliśmy, że zrobimy patrole. Co godzinę będziemy się zmieniać na obchód okolicy. Pierwszy patrol miałam mieć ja i Skrex. Smok z gatunku Śmiertnik Zębacz. W chwili, gdy szykowałam się do ochodu podszedł do mnie Natan i powiedział. -Uważaj na siebie siostra. Za godzinę chcę Cię zobaczyć tutaj całą i zdrową.-pocałował mnie w czoło. -Spokojnie braciszku. Obiecuję, że jeszcze dzisiaj Ci poczochram włosy.-zaśmiałam się i potargałam Natanowi fryzurę. Po tym jakże miłym pożegnaniu ja i Skrex weszliśmy do lasu. Od razu się rozdzieliliśmy, bo on miał zachodnią część okolicy, a ja wschodnią. Kiedy tak szłam w świetle ,,nocnego stróża’’ myślałam nad tym co się stanie z nami, gdy ci wikingowie nas zaatakują. Nie chciałam, aby ktokolwiek zginął i zamierzałam zadbać o bezpieczeństwo wszystkich. Nagle usłyszałam szelest w sąsiednich krzakach. Szybko odwróciłam się w tamtą stronę z łukiem i strzałą w ręku. Po jakże długiej chwili napięcia z krzaków wyszła mała, na oko siedmioletnia, dziewczynka z ranną nogą. Kiedy mnie zobaczyła, zatrzymała się i spojrzała na mnie tym zmęczonym, smutnym i obojętnym wzrokiem. W lewej ręce trzymała pluszowego smoka. Był to smok rasy Stormcutter. Dziewczynka miała podartą sukienkę, brudną twarz i rozczochrane włosy. Rozczulona opuściłam broń i kucnęłam. Mała cofnęła się o krok. Uśmiechnęłam się przyjaźnie i wystawiłam rękę w geście powitania, tak jak to mnie uczył Czkawka. Po chwili ciszy powiedziałam. -Cześć jestem Saba. Spokojnie nie musisz się mnie bać. Nie zrobię Ci krzywdy. -To ty jesteś tą dziewczyną co mieszka od wielu lat w lesie ze zwierzętami i smokami?-zapytała ze strachem i ciekawością w głosie. -Tak, ale nic Ci nie zrobię. Jak się tu znalazłaś?-zapytałam cicho i delikatnie. -Uciekłam z domu, bo moi rodzice mnie nie kochają.-odparła szlochając. -Jak to Cię nie kochają?-zapytałam zdziwiona. -Ciągle mną pomiatają! Uważają moje sprawy za nic i często mówią, że żałują, iż mają taką córkę!-dziewczynka krzyczała cicho płacząc. -Już cicho, spokojnie. Nikt Cię nie skrzywdzi.-przytuliłam małą i gładziłam ją po włosach. -Mogę z Tobą zostać? Nie mam gdzie pójść.-zapytała podciągając nosem. -Oczywiście. Za godzinę będę wracać do mojego obozu i pójdziemy tam razem, ale teraz mam patrol.-odparłam z współczującym uśmiechem. -To przez mojego tatę, który chcę was zaatakować?-zapytała ze smutkiem. -Tak, ale spokojnie. Nic mu nie zrobimy. Chcemy go tylko nastraszyć.-powiedziałam okłamując mała, aby nie sprawić jej przykrości. -Jak dla mnie możecie go zabić. On już dla mnie nic nie znaczy-odparła dziewczynka z mocą w głosie po czym dodała.-Mam na imię Ariadna. Po jakimś tam języku oznacza ,,szlachetna’’. -Witaj Ariadna. Chodź, pójdziemy na patrol, a potem przedstawię Cię rodzinie.-odparłam z uśmiechem. Dziewczynka rozpromieniona wskoczyła mi na plecy i razem udałyśmy się na patrol. Po godzinnym poszukiwaniu wróciłyśmy do zatoki, gdzie czekała mnie bardzo długa i poważna rozmowa z Buteo. 'Przepraszam, ale nie wiem kiedy będzie następny next. Teraz mam dużo roboty w szkole i brak czasu. Postaram się następnego nexta wstawić w sobotę. ''' Przeczytałeś/aś? Zostaw komentarz. ;D Ogłaszam konkurs na okładkę do bloga! Prace proszę przesyłać na tablicy mojej. :) 9. Kiedy byłam tuż przy zatoce, przystanęłam. Bałam się reakcji mamy, taty, Natana i Buteo. Niby pomagali ludziom, czyli Czkawce i jego znajomym, ale Ariadna była córką naszego wroga. Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie cichy, dziecięcy szept. -Czemu się zatrzymałaś? -Zamyśliłam się wiesz?-odparłam wymuszając uśmiech. -Czemu w ogóle masz zabandażowane prawe oko?-zapytała ciekawsko. -Podczas małej bijatyki z pewnym smokiem oberwało mi się.-odparłam z lekkim uśmiechem ponawiając marsz. -Aha…-odparła cicho z nutą strachu w głosie. -Spokojnie, nikt tam Ci krzywdy nie zrobi. Nie pozwolę na to.-odparłam zdejmując ją sobie z pleców i biorąc na ręce, żeby móc popatrzeć jej w oczy. -Na pewno?-zapytała lekko śmiejącym się tonem.- Obiecujesz na mały palec?-wystawiła w moim kierunku małego palca. -Obiecuję.-odparłam uśmiechnięta i odhaczyłam palec jej swoim. Szłyśmy dalej nic nie mówiąc. Będąc już przy ostatnim drzewie wzięłam głęboki oddech i wyprostowana wkroczyłam na teren zatoki. Wszystkie pary oczu skierowały się momentalnie na mnie. Każdy ze stada patrzył na mnie z lekkim niedowierzaniem lub irytacją. No fakt, jesteśmy zagrożeni, a ja sprowadzam jakieś dziecko. Muszą zrozumieć, że nie mogłam jej tak zostawić. Patrząc na nią widziałam te wszystkie lata, które spędziłam bez rodzicielskiej miłości. Zwierzęta oczywiście były moją rodziną, ale też wciąż nie mogę się pogodzić z tym, ze nigdy nie poznam swojej prawdziwej matki. Członkowie stada wciąż patrzyli na mnie ze zdegustowaniem. Kiedy doszłam do brzegu wielkiego jeziora, z wody wynurzył się wrzeniec o imieniu Fredro . Fredro był najstarszym smokiem w zatoce. Liczył sobie gdzieś około 105 lat. Był najmądrzejszy i opowiadał najlepsze bajki na dobranoc. Spojrzał na mnie swoimi modrymi oczyma i powiedział. -'Cóż to za dziewczynka na twoich plecach księżniczko?' - Fredro to jest Ariadna. Znalazłam ją w lesie samą, zapłakaną. Naprawdę nie mogłam jej zostawić.-odparłam z nadzieją, ze chociaż on poprze moją decyzję. -'Moim zdaniem słusznie postąpiłaś, aczkolwiek nie wiem czy inni nasi bracia także będą przychylni dla twojego czynu'.-powiedział z mądrością i zrozumieniem w oczach po czym dmuchnął na mnie ciepłym powietrzem z nozdrzy i znów skrył się pod taflą jeziora. Z lekkim uśmiechem ruszyłam dalej brzegiem jeziora. Co jakiś czas słyszałam ciche szepty Ariadny typu ,,Wow’’ czy ,,Piękne!’’. W pewnej chwili doszłam do groty, w której często przesiadywał Buteo i zarządzał stadem. Przystanęłam chwilę, bo pomimo słów Fredro nadal bałam się reakcji tygrysa. ,,Weź się w garść!’’-pomyślałam i weszłam do jaskini. Tak jak podejrzewałam, tygrys tam był wraz z Natanem, mamą, tatą, Czkawką, Astrid, Bliźniakami, Oblechem i Grubasem. Zdziwiona obecnością wikingów weszłam do środka. Wszyscy popatrzyli na mnie jak na ducha. Nie dziwnie skoro miałam na plecach małą dziewczynkę. Stałam tam tylko i patrzyłam się na wszystkich, a oni na mnie. Po długiej chwili Buteo zaczerpnął powietrza i powiedział. Przepraszam, że nie było rozdziałów, ale nie miałam dostępu do komputera. Chyba już nikt tego nie czyta, ale i tak wstawiam rozdział. 10. - Co to za dziecko? - To Ariadna, córka naszego wroga.-powiedziałam pewnie. - Co?!-'''ryknął i jednym susem doskoczył do mnie.-'''Chcesz sprowadzić na nasze stado jeszcze większe niebezpieczeństwo?!-zapytał patrząc mi prosto w oczy. -Co miałam zrobić? Zostawić ją na pewną śmierć? Uciekła ze swojej wioski, bo nikt jej nie traktował normalnie...-nie dokończyłam, bo Buteo mi przerwał. -'Saba...prędzej czy później zaczną jej szukać. Wiem, że chcesz pomóc jej, ale ona należy do nich, nie do nas.-'''odparł tygrys trochę spokojniej. -Ty chyba żartujesz!-krzyknęłam i pobiegłam na najwyższą półkę skalną, na której zawsze leżała Tadora. Spojrzałam w stronę morza. Księżyc świecił w całej swej okazałości. Patrzyłam na horyzont mając nadzieję, ze zobaczę tą znajomą, smoczą sylwetkę w oddali, ze usłyszę ten znajomy, radosny ryk. Kilka łez spłynęło po moim policzku. Nagle z zamysłu wyrwał mnie cichy, dziecięcy szept. -Czemu płaczesz? -Po prostu za kimś tęsknię.-uśmiechnęłam się i ściągnęłam dziewczynkę z pleców stawiając ją na ziemi.- I jak ci się tu podoba?-zapytałam ocierając łzy. -Pięknie tu jest! To wszystko jest niesamowite!- krzyczała radośnie Ariadna po czym zapytała-Dlaczego tamten tygrys ryczał na Ciebie? -Nie był zachwycony, gdy Cię zobaczył.-powiedziałam po czym kontynuowałam widząc minę dziewczynki.- Hej! Co to za mina? Mówiłam Ci, że z nami zostaniesz. -No, bo ja nie chcę robić Ci problemów.-powiedziała spuszczając głowę. -No coś ty! Nie robisz żadnych problemów! Spokojnie...Porozmawiam z Buteo i zacznie Cię traktować jak członka stada. Zobaczysz!-powiedziałam unosząc pod brudek dziewczynki tak, aby na mnie spojrzała. Ariadna uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. Chcąc ją trochę rozweselić przewróciłam ją na ziemię i zaczęłam łaskotać. Śmiała się wniebogłosy, a ja razem z nią. Po jakimś czasie poczuła, że ktoś nas obserwuje. Na sąsiedniej półce skalnej zobaczyłam Buteo. Przyglądał się nam z dziwnym wyrazem pyska. Tak jakby z troską i wzruszeniem. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, a on odwzajemnił gest. Machnęłam ręką na znak zaproszenia. Tygrys sprawnie przeskoczył na naszą skałę i podchodził do nas powoli, jakby niepewnie. Uśmiechnęłam się zachęcająco. Nagle poczułam, że coś oplata moją rękę, na której się opierałam siedząc na ziemi. Spojrzałam się na Ariadnę i zobaczyłam przerażone dziecko. Bała się, że Buteo jej coś zrobi. Spojrzałam na nią troskliwie i potargałam jej włosy. Przeniosłam wzrok na tygrysa, który był już obok nas. Patrzyliśmy się na siebie w ciszy. Z kim jak z kim, ale z Buteo rozumiałam się bez słów. Po chwili ciszy Buteo przemówił. - '''Przepraszam za to, że tak ostro zareagowałem. Rozumiem, że zabranie jej ze sobą to był twój moralny obowiązek…-'''urwał po czym kontynuował.- '''Dokładnie tak samo postąpiłem te szesnaście lat temu.-'''zakończył uśmiechając się na myśl o tym jak mnie i Natana znalazł na brzegu rzeki. -To nie mnie powinieneś przepraszać, ale Ariadnę. Przestraszyła się Ciebie.-powiedziałam wskazując na tulącą się do mojego przedramienia dziewczynkę. -'''Wiem…'-mruknął po czym podszedł bliżej dziewczynki, której rączki mocniej zaciskały się na moim przedramieniu i kontynuował.- Przepraszam Cię Ariadno. Nie chciałem Cię przestraszyć. Jestem po prostu zdenerwowany o nadchodzącą wojnę i chcę, aby moje stado było bezpieczne. Wybaczysz mi to karygodne zachowanie?-'''zapytał i spojrzał z nadzieją w oczy przestraszonego dziecka. -Wybaczam…-szepnęła cicho jakby się bała, że jak powie głośniej to tygrys się na nią rzuci. -'''To dobrz….Chwila….Ty mnie rozumiesz?!-'''zapytał zdziwiony tygrys. -No tak...Od zawsze jakoś rozumiałam co mówią zwierzęta. Nie wiem dlaczego.-odparła dziewczynka, a widząc moje i Buteo miny zaczęła się głośno śmiać. My także dołączyliśmy się do tego radosnego chichotu. Położyliśmy się na ziemi, plecami do nieba, i tłumaczyliśmy Ariadnie zasady panujące w naszym stadzie. Opowiadaliśmy jej także o niektórych członkach naszej jakże wielkiej rodziny. Nim się obejrzeliśmy miała usnęła. Zmieniłam się w wilka, wzięłam dziewczynkę na grzbiet i wraz z Buteo wróciliśmy na polankę. Ruszyliśmy w stronę jaskini mojej i Natana. Na stosie koców i skór położyłam Ariadnę. Następnie podążyłam z Buteo do miejsca gdzie śpią mama, tata, Natan, ja i Buteo. Ułożyliśmy się wygodnie na trawie. Ostatni raz spojrzałam na ,,nocnego stróża’’ zanim pogrążyła się w głębokim śnie. ''Podoba się? Zostaw komentarz!' Kategoria:Opowiadania